


Supernatural One Shots

by ShittyEnglishMajor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Castiel, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyEnglishMajor/pseuds/ShittyEnglishMajor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of one shots i wrote awhile back. Most of them are Destiel but i do other ships too. They're on my Quotev profile too but decided to put them on here. You guys can leave some suggestions and i'll try to do my best!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I need you

_**I Need You...** _

 

   The joint hung loosely on Dean’s lips, his teeth gently holding it in place as his fingers searched for the lighter in his jacket pocket. It’d been a while since he last smoked weed, but he craved it. He still clearly remembered his first time trying it. It was his last year in high school and at this particular school they had managed to stay for over a month, meaning he actually made a few friends. It was the night his dad came home from a long day; pissed off to say the least. Naturally john took it out on his eldest son, yelling at him, blaming him for things he never did. So this time Dean was done, he left calling one of his friends to pick him up. They’d gone back to his house and that was the first time he’d ever tried it. It wasn’t as amazing as people let it out to be. It didn’t smell good and the taste it left on his tongue made him gag, but the feeling….that was what he craved. He remembered the relief, the calming sensation, the overall feeling that he didn’t have a care in the world. He needed that. He had so much more to blame himself for now; Sam had gotten hurt on a hunt under his watch, again, and after that he had taken his anger out on Cas. He was so on edge that when Cas asked what was wrong he snapped. It’d been 2 weeks since Cas had spoken to him and that hurt him so much more than he thought it would. To see Cas talking to Sam and completely ignoring him, it hurt. He’d blame himself even more because he knew it was his fault.

   He brought the lighter up to the tip of the joint and lit it; the end turning black and lighting a red-ish colour as he took his first drag. Just as it was the first time, the smoke burned the back of his throat forcing him to cough it out the first few times. It didn’t take long for Dean to ignore the burning sensation and actually welcome it as he waited for the effect of what he was doing. His eyes shut as time seemed to slow and he let himself lean back into the trunk of the tree he was sitting against. The music blasting from the impala’s worn out speakers was flooding his ears and he smiled for the first time in a few days. His muscles relaxed and breathing slowed with every hit; it was exactly what he wanted. There were no thoughts running through his head, he finally let himself relax and forget about the world. It wasn’t long before he finished the first gram and mushed the dead joint into the dirt beside him. Everything was still slow and nothing mattered to him, not the fact that his brother was probably looking for him, not the silent treatment he was getting from Cas. Nothing mattered in his mind; he was just okay with the world. He stared blankly into the field in front of him, the shade of the tree behind him casting a shadow that stretched not too far out, keeping him cool from the sun. Everything still felt as if it were at a slower pace, so when the familiar sound of wings fluttered behind him, he could still hear them over the loud music.

“Dean what are you doing?” the angels gruff voice echoed in his ears and he couldn’t help but smile, “Hey Cas…” the words rolled off his tongue like syrup, though the taste in his mouth wasn’t as sweet as he wished. His eyes slowly traced their way up from Cas’ shoes, slowing by his belt before finally making their way up to those shining blue orbs. “What are you doing Dean?” he repeated, glaring down at the dazed hunter. “Sam has been calling me non-stop because he doesn’t know where you are. Why aren’t you answering your phone?” he questioned only earning a shrug. Castiel’s glare only worsened, he was still angry from before and now seeing him like this; ignoring his brother and getting high, it wasn’t him. “Dean you-” he stopped himself, not wanting to hurt him. Yes he was still angry but there was no point in yelling at him while he was in this state. “Come on; let’s get you back to your brother.” Dean shook his head, “No, Cas. I don’t wanna go back yet. Can’t you just stay here with me?” his words were still slightly slurred but there was some recognition in his eyes. “No. I’m taking you back.” “Cas wait I-” Dean struggled to gain full control of his legs as he pushed himself up. He used the trunk of the tree to try and hold his weight as he attempted to stand, but he still didn’t have his full energy back. Cas watched the hunter pathetically attempt to stand on his own two feet, until the arm that was still pinned on the tree slipped. Before Dean could hit the ground, Cas couldn’t help but grab him; Dean reacted, although slowly, by gripping his trench coat as he stared up into the angel’s eyes. He lost himself in the shimmering blue just as Cas had seemed to lose himself in the candy-apple green. Even as Dean’s bottom had made contact with the ground again, he didn’t let go of Cas and neither of them had even attempted to break eye contact. Dean’s fingers wrapped around Cas’ tie before he slowly pulled him closer, their lips inches away. With one more gentle tug, their lips connected and just like in the fairy tales, fireworks ignited. It was a small sweet kiss and Dean pulled away just enough to look Cas in the eyes, he searched them for some kind of reaction and he could see the surprise but there wasn’t a single sign of regret. Dean pulled him down again, this time hands wrapping around his neck as their lips connected again. They moved in-sync, as if their lips were two puzzle pieces made just for each other and he couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. It was Cas who pulled away, shaking his head placing his hands on Deans shoulders, “Dean no.” he whispered, his voice stern but eyes showing that he obviously wanted more. “We can’t do this. You’re high and your brothers looking for you.” He stood, his head screaming for him to get back down and kiss Dean again, and again, and again, but he wouldn’t. He was still angry with him and he told Sam he’d bring him back. “Come on, let’s get you back.”

“Cas please, don’t do this.” Dean’s voice was broken, no, desperate, “Please Cas.”

“No Dean, we can’t. Now get up.”

“Cas please, please.”

“No.” he repeated, his voice not as harsh as he wanted but he could feel Dean’s loose grasp at the end of his jacket. “Baby, please. I need you, please.” He begged, pulling the jacket with whatever strength he had, but it made no difference. Cas wasn’t moving anymore, he was frozen in his spot, “What?”

“I fucking need you Cas, please, I need you. Stay with me…” his voice broke, and his eyes stayed glued to his. Cas hadn’t noticed that he gave him the smallest nod, but Dean had, so once again he got himself to stand. This time he was able to hold himself up and he gently pulled the angel back to the tree. He spun and it was Cas who was leaning up against the tree while Dean stood in-front of him, a grim smile on his lips. “Dean what are-”

“You ask too many questions, Cas.” Before Cas could even question yet again, Deans lips were on his and whatever demands he had were swallowed back as he shut his eyes. Dean leaned against him, pressing him further into the tree and bringing them even closer together. Cas subconsciously brought his hands up, tangling them in the hunters hair as the bitter taste from what Dean was smoking filled his mouth, swarming his taste buds. Their tongues slid against each other, as if dancing together and Dean smiled every time Cas would moan, not only because of the kissing but also because his hands were roaming under his trench coat. Dean pulled away, both of them short of breathe as their foreheads touched. He could see the lust in the angels eyes; his angels eyes. He was begging him for more, but he knew Cas would never ask, but he knew he would accept. Dean kissed his lips once more, softly but slowly. He then kissed around his lips, down his chin and began nibbling on his neck. Gentle kisses were left as he whispered, “Cas.” Slowly moving back up his neck, “Angel,” he murmured against his skin, not only sending shivers down Cas’ spine but also earning a low moan. “Let me make it up to you.” He whispered as he made his way back up to his jaw, kissing around his lips as Cas kept his eyes closed hands gripping Dean’s jacket. “I wanna make it up to you.” His voice was as smooth as honey and it sent Cas crazy, “Will you let me?” he asked, his voice still quiet against his skin and Cas nodded, swallowing hard as he sucked in a sharp breath. Dean grinned and smashed his lips back against Cas’, slightly surprising him with the intensity. His body rolled against his with an approving groan and another smile before his hands began to roam again. Dean pulled Cas’ trench coat off before they began roaming once again, slowing over the sensitive spots so that he could hover. His fingers played with the hem of his pants, gliding around to the back before he slipped them in, grabbing at his ass making Cas gasp and Dean take the chance to let his tongue slide into his mouth.

   His hands made their way back to the front, one sliding back up to Cas’ chest while the other stayed behind, lightly rubbing over Cas’ lower half. “Dean.” He gasped as his grip tightened around his collar, “Relax baby, just relax.” Dean reassured, planting more kisses at the corners of his mouth before he pressed his hand harder against Cas’ groin. He raised his hips making it easier for Dean as his nails began lightly digging into the fabrics on his shoulders. “Let me take care of you.” He whispered against his neck as Dean’s fingers fumbled around with the zipper. His hand slipped down through Cas’ waistband and as soon as his fingers wrapped around his cock, Cas’ nails dug into his shoulders again, “Relax.” He murmured as he began breathing heavily as Dean’s strokes started off slow.

  Hearing Cas moaning was enough to get Dean hard, and his own bulge was pushing against the fabric of his jeans, but he wasn’t paying attention to that. His attention was on the beautiful man beside him. He kept his strokes rhythmic as he stared into Cas’ glazed blue eyes. Their breathing was heavy but it seemed to match, each quick breath timed almost perfectly together. Dean brought his lips back to his jaw kissing softly as he quickened, knowing that Cas was close to finishing. “It’s alright baby, I got you.” Cas arched his back groaning, “Jesus, Dean.” Dean laughed lowly as he kept his fingers wrapped gently around his cock and his lips still pressed against his jaw as Cas’ legs shook under him. They nearly gave out but he pressed back against the tree, fingers desperately pulling at Dean’s collar. “Fuck.” He gasped once Dean let go, earning another chuckle, “Angel of the lord using that kind of language, hmm, not very angelic of you Cas” Dean nearly purred and although Cas would have usually shot him a look he couldn’t; he was still shaking and his head was almost as fuzzy as his vision. He might have still been panting but he wanted Dean’s lips back on his, he craved his touch so as Dean looked up into his eyes, he pulled him back; their lips and bodies moving together once again. Dean made sure to rub against Cas’ still sensitive head as they did so, always getting him to gasp or pull back.

   Cas’ breathing had begun to regulate again and now it was he who was kissing down Deans neck, hands rubbing up and down his arms before turning him so that Deans back was against the tree. He wasn’t completely sure about what he wanted to do, but now it was his turn to pleasure Dean. At this point he was, as Dean would say, going with the flow. His fingers played with Dean’s zipper before undoing it, but instead of pulling Deans dick out the same was as he had, Cas pulled his pants all the way down. As he did, he got down onto his knees. Dean’s bulge was already pushing through the fabric of his boxers and Cas marvelled at how thick he really was once the boxers were down at Dean’s ankles. He brought his hand up and wrapped his fingers around his shaft, Dean sucking in a breath as his fingers began to move. The hunters breath caught in the back of his through once Cas licked the length of his hard cock and swirled his tongue over the tip, “Fuck Cas” he grunted as he tangled his fingers in Cas’ hair looking down into his blue eyes. The angel moved slowly over as much of Dean’s length as he could, earning low satisfied moans and once he sped up just the slightest Dean nearly cried out as he perched his back, “Fuck, keep going. Baby keep going.” Cas glanced up to see Dean’s head leaning back up against the tree as his chest rose and fell quickly. His stomach clenched, “Oh Fuck!” he let out as his cum filled the inside of Cas’ mouth. The angel didn’t mind, he swallowed the warm substance without a second thought as he slowly began to stand, leaning against his hunter as he kissed gently on his chin. Deans hands were on the side of his face as he brought their lips back together, “Fuck Cas, you drive me crazy” he murmured against his lips, shivers still running up his spine. Cas smiled as they both slid down the tree, Dean’s knees giving out. They both sat there panting, Dean’s arm around Cas as he lay against his chest, he would plant kisses every so often on the top of the blue-eyed man’s head, “Cas I-” he stopped, hesitating, re-thinking his words. “Dean I know, I do too.” He looked up, a smile planted on his pink lips as Dean shook his head, “I need to say it.” Taking a deep breath his jaw clenched, “I love you Cas. I want you to know that.” Cas’ smile deepened as he stretched, planting a sweet kiss on the boys lips, “I love you too Dean.” He whispered and Dean had finally smiled back. His eyes lighting up as they stared. “We should probably get back to Sam.”

“He’ll be okay.” Cas answered making himself comfortable back against his chest. Dean sighed, his fingers running up and down Cas’ arm as they stared out into the open field. The sun was going down filling the sky with an explosion of colours. His eyes made their way back down to the man lying on his chest and the smile still played at his lips. Castiel was now his angel, and no one would change that for a long time. 


	2. I'll take that drink now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Winchester x Reader one shot
> 
> Alex is my OC, she's in a story i'm writing about, which is currently "under construction"
> 
> The ___ means your name. But i'm pretty sure you knew that

“Hey Alex! What’s up?” you asked over the phone. You’ve known this kid since she was 4 and you love her to death. After what happened to her family, your heart broke thinking that she died with them. But not long after she ended up showing up on your doorstep, out of the blue. She explained everything to you; about the two guys who were taking care of her and about what actually happened that day. She made you promise to keep this a secret and you obviously did, because even if you did tell someone they wouldn’t believe you. You hoped that she would have stayed with you after showing up, but the two brothers found her and took her back with them. You still remember that day because they broke down your door and ran in with shotguns, only to find you freaking out and Alex rolling her eyes. You didn’t really mind them taking her because they both obviously seemed really protective over her and that they wouldn’t let her leave their side. They also promised to make sure she called you to check in every so often, so you agreed. Plus both of them were surprisingly very attractive. One was extremely tall with shaggy brown hair that you loved, and it was pretty obvious that you had a crush on him. Alex noticed and teased you about it every time she would call. The other one was a little shorter, he had light brown hair and the most gorgeous green eyes, but what you didn’t like about him was the way he would always hit on you the first few times they brought Alex over. He eventually stopped after being rejected 3 times and getting a few good punches from Alex. The tall one had one of the sweetest personalities you have ever seen, he was always so nice and respectful, which made your crush on him even bigger.

“Hey ___! I was wondering if you could come pick me up from Bobby’s. I haven’t seen you in so long, I miss you.” She answered. “They didn’t let you go on a hunt again did they?” you could hear her sigh over the phone. “No. is it really that obvious.” You laughed “Ya, alright I’ll be there in an hour.” “Thank you!” “Mhm.” You answered before hanging up. You grabbed your car keys and were on your way. When you knocked on the door, it took her a few minutes to answer. When she opened the door “What took you so long?” you asked. “Sorry I had to deal with the two monsters.” “I thought you said they were on a hunt.” You asked slowly following her into the house. “Did I? My mistake.” She smirked and you rolled your eyes. You sat down in the living room watching her move things around, when a shirtless Sam walked in. “Alex where did you put my shirt.” He complained then looked at you, making eye contact with your already roaming eyes.  _Holy crap this kid had a nice body! Wasn’t he supposed to be the nerd of the group?_  You asked yourself and you blinked when you heard Alex laugh. “I’m pretty sure ___ would like it better if you kept your shirt off Sam.” She smirked handing him his folded shirt. You quickly looked down at your shoes in embarrassment, but before Sam left you looked back up “Nice to see you again___” he said before giving you one of his kind smiles which made you melt on the inside. You couldn’t even say anything so you just smiled and gave him a small wave. He turned to leave and obviously you couldn’t help but stare. “Hey, that’s my brother’s butt you’re staring at.” Alex teased snapping you out of your trance. You shook your head “I wasn’t staring.” “Mhm. I’m sure you weren’t. You were just admiring right?” she said raising her eyebrow. You glared at her and punched her shoulder. “Shut up.” And she laughed. “So are we going or what?” you asked. “Wouldn’t you rather stay here, I’m pretty sure he is going to start working out soon.” She winked and you glared at her. “Ya alright give me a second.” She said before walking out of the room. You leaned your head on the couch and shut your eyes laughing at yourself for getting caught checking Sam out. You heard someone walk into the room again and you looked up to see him standing there, this time with a shirt on and a beer in his hand. “Hi again.” He said taking a seat next to you on the couch. “Hi Sam.” You shut your eyes “I’m sorry about before” you said while biting your lip to keep from laughing at yourself. He chuckled “No harm done.” before taking a sip of his beer. “Oh, you want one?” You shook your head “Can’t, I’m driving, but thank you.” You both turned your heads to face the hallway when you heard Dean and Alex yelling at each other. “How do you deal with those two?” you asked. “That’s actually nothing compared to how me and Dean fight. I’m still wondering how Alex is still sane after being with us for so long” he laughed making you laugh too. His laugh you found perfect, because when he did his nose would scrunch up just enough so you could see his perfect white teeth. You turned your head so you wouldn’t be caught staring again, but from the corner of your eye you could see him looking at you with a small smile on his face. This made you start to blush a little so you turned the TV on. For the next 10min the both of you sat there joking around and laughing at the TV screen.

Dean and Alex both walked in “Aww look at you two lovebirds” he commented. “Aren’t they adorable?” Alex continued and Dean nodded in agreement. You glared at the both of them before looking down at your shoes to hide your face. “Well are we going or not?” Alex asked you with a smirk on her face matching the one on Deans. You nodded your head and stood up walking over to her. Both of the brothers walked you guys out the door and waved you off. You both sat down in the car and you turned to face her “What are you trying to do Alex?” she looked at you with shock “What do you mean? I’m not trying to do anything” she winked and you rolled your eyes. When you started the car, the engine started making some weird noises and soon there was black smoke coming out of it. You and Alex got out of the car. “Dean!” she yelled and he ran out with Sam behind him. Dean opened up the hood and was attacked with black smoke, once it died down he looked around for a few moments; he looked back up with sorrow in his eyes. “You aren’t going anywhere today sweetheart.” “You’re kidding I just had her fixed up like a week ago.” “I’ll be happy to fix it, but it will take some time.” He answered wiping his hands on his pants; you nodded your head and ran a hand through your hair. “Hey Sam, I could go for that beer now.” You said turning to face him and he smiled brightly leading you back inside.

You guys sat down in the kitchen, having a few drinks, laughing, and teasing each other like before. Alex walked in and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. “Me and Dean are going to the store, to buy some stuff for your car. We will be gone pretty long. Don’t do anything stupid you crazy kids” she said giving you both a wink as she went back outside. You looked back at Sam who had a smirk on his face but hid it when he saw you looking. “What are you smiling about?” you asked and he shook his head taking another sip of his beer. You were a bit of a light weight when it came to drinking, so it didn’t take much to get you drunk. Sam noticed you getting a little tipsy and grabbed the glass out of your hand, “I think that’s enough drinking for today ___” he smiled finishing it off for you. You nodded your head getting up trying to walk over to the couch, a little bit dizzy. “Woah, I got you” he said grabbing your waist before you could trip over your own feet. He set you down gently  and sat down beside you, moving the hair out of your eyes. You looked up at him, and got lost in his big brown eyes. “You have really pretty eyes” you said still staring and he smiled, “Yours are a lot prettier.” He gently put his two big hands on the side of your face and kissed you softly. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed back. His hands moved up and down your sides as the kiss became more passionate. He gently pushed you down onto the couch so that he was on top of you and continued to kiss you but now more roughly. He started to move down your neck, you lifted your chin up to give him easier access. He found your sweet spot and sucked on it until it leaving a mark. He earned a few moans from you, so he kissed the little marks on your neck once more before kissing your mouth again. He licked your bottom lip asking for access and you granted, he roamed around for a while before he picked you back up and set you on his lap, your fingers were tangled in his silky hair as you continued to kiss. You pulled his head back and started to kiss down his neck, making sure to leave a few marks before moving back up to his lips. You grabbed his shirt pulling it over his head and throwing it on the floor. He smirked at you before crashing his lips back on yours; his hands were roaming over your sides before he slipped them under your shirt, and you helped him take it off. His eyes roamed all over your body and as he did, you pushed him down on the couch. You licked your lips as you bent down giving him a rough kiss. You kissed down his neck again but this time planting kisses over his now bare chest, you could hear him lightly moan as you moved back up to his mouth. You bit his bottom lip, asking for access but he made you fight for it. After a few seconds he let you win, and you roamed around the new territory. “Holy Crap!” someone yelled and you both looked up to see Alex standing in the doorway with her hand over her eyes. The both of you turned red as you sat upright and Dean walked in with a smirk on his face. “Don’t forget to use protection” he yelled as he pushed Alex out of the room, leading her upstairs. You put your head in your hands embarrassed and Sam gently picked your face up to his, planting a soft kiss on your lips, making you smile. “I think it’s time for us to go to sleep.” He said with a gentle voice and you nodded your head. You still felt a little dizzy from the drinks when you stood up and nearly fell over again. He picked you up bridal style and carried you back to his room. Since you were tired you started to fall asleep in his arms. He set you down in his bed and crawled in beside you wrapping his strong arms around your waist. He gave you a kiss on the cheek and whispered “Goodnight beautiful” before laying his head beside yours on the pillow.


	3. Hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Destiel for the beautiful people who call themselves Destiel trash. I love you all, and i hope you enjoy it and leave comment, requests, random facts about bees, anything you got, i'll read all of it
> 
>  
> 
> This is based off a picture i saw on tumblr and i sadly lost the link.

 

                Sam’s light snoring was the soft sound filling the dimly lit motel room.  It was the only sound next to the creaking coming from Dean’s bed with a newly found source of weight. Now there were sweet nothings being murmured against flushed skin as delicate moans escaped pink lips. A trench coat lay spread across the foot of the bed, while two bodies sat pressed against each other near the head. Castiel was pressed up against the green-eyed hunters chest. His shirt unbuttoned and dress pants undone. Cas’ right arm was held back by Deans as fingers lingered under the fabrics of his boxers. Cas’ left arm lay across deans leg, clawing at the fabric of the worn out jeans. He swallowed hard, his chest rising and falling quickly as he pressed back harder into Dean.

“Shhh” the hunter hushed, his lips ghosting over Cas’ jaw. His fingers had been stroking Cas’ cock for the past few moments. Slow strokes, it’s how he’d always start. It teased the angel and amused Dean. He kissed down Cas’ neck, smiling at how hard the angel was trying not to make noise. Sam _was_ in the bed right next to them, but Dean just couldn’t wait any longer. The second Cas had shown up, he’d immediately pulled him against his chest; hands roaming and lips tracing, up until he’d managed to get his hand down Cas’ pants.

“Baby, you have to be quiet” Dean hummed as Cas’ moans only began to get louder while Dean’s strokes only got faster and longer. Sam stirred so Dean had to bring his free hand up to cover the angel’s mouth. Dean’s low laugh radiated across Cas’ neck. Cas’ knuckles had turned white with his grip. He pushed back up against Dean, rubbing against his crotch, earning a low moan from the hunter.

“You gonna cum for me? Hmmm baby? Do you like it when I touch you?” Dean mused as Cas’ blunt nails dug into the skin on his shoulder. Dean slowed his strokes again, breathing against Cas’ skin. The angels moans seeped into Deans rough fingers which covered his mouth. He squirmed with every movement and grabbed at the fabric of the hunters clothing. It didn't take much longer until Cas was finally done. He came; the warm substance soaking into the fabrics of his boxers and pants. Dean smiled again, kissing the blue eyed angels neck as he writhed against his chest. His breathing was deep and heavy matching Deans. They both sat there, catching their breaths and exchanging soft kisses before finally moving apart. Dean watched as Cas stood, fingers still struggling to find the strength to button himself up. He got his zipper up and about 3 buttons before giving up. He grabbed his trench coat off the bed, slipping his hands through the sleeves, letting it rest on his back. He raised his eyes to meet Deans. The hunter was already on his feet, arms grabbing the sides of Cas’ face before crashing their lips together. They moved in sync for a few blissful moments before parting. Dean rested his forehead against Cas. They stared into each other’s eyes, breathing heavily again. “Next time.” Cas breathed, “It’s your turn.” Dean chuckled, kissing the angel one last time before stepping away. Castiel smiled and with a flap of his wings, he was gone. Leaving Dean to sit quietly on his bed, heart pounding against his chest, hair messy and clothing ruffled.  
Sam turned on his side, rubbing his tired eyes with his palms. He noticed his brother seemingly in a daze with his head resting against the wall, “Did I miss anything?” Dean couldn't help but laugh, slipping under the covers, “Goodnight Sam.” 

 

 


	4. Too Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too Hot - A game where the two players kiss without stopping and without touching each other. If one player touches the other, s/he loses. The winner gets to do whatever s/he wants to the loser.

"Gabriel, i really don't want to go. Please let me stay home." Castiel begged as he dropped his hands to his sides, not wanting to button up the rest of his white blouse. Gabriel glared at him, "Little brother, all you ever do is stay home and study. Youre missing out on all the fun." He exclaimed as he walked over, his fingers continuing to finish buttoning up his shirt. "Come on. That Winchester boy you're crushing on is going to be there. You never know, something could happen?" He winked smoothing out his shirt before grabbing his shoulders. Cas shoved him off feeling the heat rise to his cheeks, "Im not crushing on him." he defended earning a cackle from his brother. "Well then why don't i try to get with him then? Since youre clearly not iinterested." he winked again and Castiel punchedhis brother, earning another laugh, "I'm kidding. Please, im completely out of thats Deans league." He popped a lollipop into his mouth from out of his pocket. Castiel cringed, "But his brother. The smart one. Sam. Sam i could go for." He was pointing at him with the lollipop, swirls of green and blue right up infront of Cas' nose. He smacked his arm away with a chuckle,

"Then why don't you go for Sam. Clearly you have a chance."

"Naw, not here. The boy’s like you, he avoids these party's like the plague." Now it was Castiel who laughed, rubbing his hands together. "I still don't want to go."

It was a 10min drive to the actual party. The entire ride Cas complained, making up excuses on how he could be studying or finishing his homework but he was here instead. Gabe only shrugged him off, parking the car a few houses down. They walked and Gabe had to remind Cas every few feet to pull his hands out of his pockets. They got inside and Cas had to hold back from covering his ears. The music was almost deafening; he could feel it pounding in his chest and in his ears. He never liked going to these parties but somehow Gabe had managed to drag him to this one. He expected his brother to disapear, go off with his friends or some guy, or even a girl. Gabe didnt seem to have a preference. If he thought someone was "sweet enough to eat" he'd be gone with them in no time.

For the first hour or two Cas lingered by the drinks, eyes narrowing as he watched the boys pour alcohol into their girls cups. He could see couples pulling eachother up into the bedrooms while others blatanly made out on the couches or even pinned to the walls. More than half the population was drunk and Cas stood quietly with his coke in hand. He could see a group of girls eyeing him from the corner. He shifted uncomfortably. A blonde from the group; wearing an extremely low cut red blouse with only one sleeve, had walked over, "Hey, you’re Gabriels brother right?"

"Im Castiel" he swallowed, nodding nervously as her blue eyes scanned every inch of him. She stuck her hand out, "Come with me." Her voice was smooth but dark. He set his drink down and grabbed her hand following her as she walked back to her friends. They led him upstairs to what seemed to be another living space. There were already a few other boys sitting on the floor, including his brother and _Dean Winchester_. "Now we have enough. Lets play" she smiled motioning for him to sit by her. He could feel Gabriels proud smile. His baby brother finally socializing. But it wasn't Gabes gaze that he had picked up on. A certain pair of candy apple green eyes had been watching him ever since he stepped into the room.

Everyone in the room made their way to sit on the floor, some of the girls from the group that led him upstairs merged to sit in-between some of the boys who’d been waiting. The girl who brought Cas upstairs, whom he found out was named Lilith, kept him by her. She pulled him down to sit by her side and he didn’t really have much choice, so he obliged. “What are we playing?” Castiel asked and she smiled. It was devilish and her eyes almost mocked his innocence, “First we’re starting off easy, truth or dare. Then once everyone’s a little more settled we’re going to play, too hot.”

“Too hot? How do you play that?” she laughed shaking her head, “You’ll find out.” Cas watched her, squinting his eyes before turning away again, trying to figure out what this game was going to be. He couldn’t place it and he’d never played it or heard about it before.  He truly was going to find out for himself. One of the boys from the group, Ash, had chugged a beer bottle Gabriel had gotten for him. The rest of the boys cheered as he finished it in less than 20 seconds before belching and placing he bottle in the middle of the circle. Cas couldn’t help but chuckle at some of the girls disgusted reactions. Lilith had started by spinning the bottle, it landing on one of her friends. They all laughed as she answered one of the truth questions and it was her turn. The game was long albeit slightly amusing. Castiel had to admit, he was enjoying himself. Watching as everyone blushed at having to answer the dirty or very personal questions or having to do some ridiculous dare. He very much enjoyed Deans dare. A dark haired girl, Cassie, with a devilish smiling; one matching Lilith’s, had told him to strip his shirt off for the group. He had done it slowly and teasingly just as all the girls and Castiel had hoped. When he finally got it over his head, Cas couldn’t help but gawk at his chest. He wasn’t chiselled but he _was_ muscular. His abs were faint and his chest was smooth; just as Cas had pictured in his mind. Cas was so focused on it he didn’t even notice that Dean had caught his stare. When he finally looked up to see Deans green eyes fixated on him he began to blush; he swallowed hard before dropping his gaze to his fumbling hands. Dean put his shirt back on before sitting saying something on the lines of, “that’s all the sneak peak you guys get” Not long after this, Ash had spun the bottle only to have it land on Cas. Ash smiled, clearly on the verge of drunkenness as he pointed at the blue-eyed boy, “Castiel, buddy.” He laughed as Cas watched, “Truth or dare?” Cas let out a deep breath, chewing the inside of his lip, “Truth” some people aw’ed hoping for more dares but they were shushed as Ash mused.

“Oh, I got one. Um.” His eyes scanned the group before he looked back at him, “Do _you_ want to kiss anyone here that is **_not_** a pretty girl.” Castiel’s heart pounded in his chest as he fumbled with his fingers, “Do I want to kiss any one of the _guys_ here?” he repeated and Ash nodded. Everyone focused on him, many wearing dark smiles as they waited patiently for his answer. Cas’ gaze dropped to the floor in-front of him, “Yeah, I do.” He nodded. Everyone whooped and hollered throwing the question “Who? Who!” at him, making it sound as if he was surrounded by a crazed group of owls. He raised his eyes again, to the boy sitting across from him, pursing his lips as he examined Cas.

“Cas, come on, tell us who!” one of the girls chirped and Cas couldn’t help but blush, “I can’t do that. It wasn’t part of the question.” People booed at the fact that he was right. He smiled as they pouted.

“Well then everyone, I think now would be the perfect time to play too hot. Who knows, maybe we’ll find out who he’s crushing on.” Lilith chimed and the group nodded, everyone seeming excited. “For the people who don’t know how this is played” she started, glancing sideways at him with a small smile, “The rules are simple. You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on that’s who you have to kiss. But the trick is, while you two are kissing you can’t touch each other and you can’t stop until someone does. The first to touch loses, and the winner gets to take them into the bedroom and do whatever they please.” Once again the crowd whooped, the guys exchanging knowing glances at each other before eyeing their preferred girl or guy in the group. “Well Cas, since you were the last one to go for truth or dare, you get to go first for this.” She handed him the dark beer bottle. Cas swallowed hard again. “Alright.” He really was afraid of who the bottle would land on; it would either land on the one of the girls he didn’t want to kiss but surely wanted to kiss him, or on the wrong boy. He prayed for it to land on Dean, but he was terrified either way. If it didn’t land on him, Cas would be disappointed. But if it did, then what if Dean was disappointed or Cas wasn’t a good enough kisser for him? While he struggled to answer these questions in his head he hadn’t realized he had already spun the bottle. Just as he focused back on it he watched it slow to a stop and when he raised his eyes to his newly found kissing partner, his heart seemed to stop beating.

“Well Cas, what you waiting for? Come here.” Dean beckoned; sliding out of the circle so there’d be enough room for the both of them to sit in-front of each other. Or so Cas thought.

Cas got up shakily onto his feet as the group cheered him on. He walked over and kneeled by Dean who looked at him laughing. “Come on, no need to be nervous, come closer.” Deans laugh sent shivers down Cas’ spine and he forced himself to move a few inches closer. He was going to sit back onto his feet before Dean had grabbed him by his waist. Cas nearly jumped at his touch and Dean noticed him tense, “Relax buddy.” He smiled. But it wasn’t lewd or knowing like all the others, it was more reassuring than anything else. Dean pulled at Cas’ waist, tugging him into his lap. Cas was blushing like crazy. His face was crimson red as he straddled Dean who had yet to take his hands off him. “Comfortable?” he asked and Cas couldn’t answer with his words. He knew if he did, they’d come out choked so he nodded avoiding Dean’s gazing green eyes. The crowd around them seemed more than pleased and they hadn’t even started kissing yet. That’s when Cas’ breath had hitched again. Not only was he already straddling the boy he had been crushing on ever since he laid eyes on him, but he was about to have to kiss him in-front of a huge group of people.

“Now remember boys, no touching; especially _you_ Winchester, so get your hands off the merchandise.” Lilith reminded, eyeing him. He raised his hands in defence; a smirk on his pink lips that Cas had yet to stop staring at. Dean looked at him, almost losing himself in the deep blue of his eyes. “Let’s give them something to be jealous about.” He whispered into Cas’ ear in a low voice. One that made Cas’ heart feel like it was going to jump out of his chest. He rolled his shoulders back to keep from shivering. Dean’s voice was rough yet somehow smooth all at the same time. It was lustful and it drove Cas crazy in more than one way; so much so that he had to hold his hands behind his own back knowing it was going to be hard not to touch the boy. Dean licked his lips as his eyes dropped to Cas’ lips, examining them for a few short moments before bringing his gaze back up with a smile. Cas leaned down, their lips finally connecting earning a holler from the group. They moved in-sync, as if they’d done this a million times before. The kiss was soft at first. But the longer they kissed the more hungry and lustful it got. Cas’ grip around his wrists was ridiculous. He was trying so hard to hold back. But Deans lips were soft; he tasted like peppermint because of the mint he had popped into his mouth not long ago, and he was such a good kisser it drove Cas mad. His heart was pounding and it felt like there were a million butterflies in his stomach-but he wasn’t focused on that. He was fixated on the boy he was currently kissing. Dean Winchester. He was kissing Dean Winchester and he loved every damn second of it. Cas rolled his hips, grinding into the boy under him earning a rough groan. He could feel Dean smiling as they continued to kiss.

He couldn’t keep his hands off him anymore, Cas just couldn’t. He needed to grab him; to touch him, to pull and run his fingers through his hair. So he let go of his grip around his wrists and wrapped his arms around Deans neck. He roughened the kiss as the group let out another collective holler “Cas lost!” they yelled but he still hadn’t broken the kiss. He was running his fingers through Deans hair, and it was just as soft as he pictured. Deans hands were back to resting on Cas’ hips, tugging at him, almost begging him to do it again. So Cas did; he rolled his hips again and Dean moaned, biting at Cas’ lip before finally pulling away. They stared at each other, panting and out of breath.

“Shit that was hot!” one of Dean’s friends had called out earning a low laugh from Dean. He was still staring into Cas’ blue eyes, only breaking away the gaze when Lilith spoke again, “I think we all know who Cas was talking about earlier.” She winked and Cas blushed, covering his face with his hands before crawling out of Deans lap onto the floor beside him. “Cas just couldn’t keep his hands off you.” She teased, Cas only turning redder in the face.

“Well Dean, looks like you win, You get to have your way with him now. You can do whatever you want.” She raised an eyebrow as Ash shot in “You better make it something good Winchester. He’s got a crush on you. Make it worth his while.” Dean smirked again, laughing as he nodded. He turned to the blushing mess sitting beside him and stood, helping Cas stand on his feet too. He then led him to the bedroom as the group yelled behind them, “Make good choices!” someone screamed and Dean laughed once again, shutting the door behind him. They were left in silence, alone, together. Cas was still out of breath. He stood in the middle of the room, awkwardly rubbing his arm staring at his shoes, breathing heavily. He was waiting to be made fun of, for Dean to treat this whole thing as a joke and tease him about his crush. He couldn’t handle that so he stayed silent.

Dean walked over to him putting a finger under his chin to make him look into his eyes. Dean licked his lips again, “Did you like kissing me?” he asked. His deep voice surrounding Cas in its warmth. Cas nodded. “Would you want to do it again?” Cas gulped, sucking in a sharp breath as he shut his eyes, nodding again. Dean already knew about his crush on him, so what was the point of lying about it?

Deans finger was gone from under his chin and Cas let out the breath he’d been holding. Dean leaned in close to his ear, “Do you want me to kiss you again?” Dean’s voice was quiet and Cas could feel his lips brush over his ear. He shook and Dean smiled taking that as a yes.

“Do you want me to touch you this time?” His voice was as smooth and as sweet as syrup; Cas could hear his own blood pumping through his veins as he opened his eyes. Dean moved his head from his ear, looking at Cas, waiting for a response

“Y-yes.” Cas managed to choke out as his jaw clenched. Dean’s eyes scanned over him, his entire body, liking the fact that Cas felt almost powerless. He leaned in slowly, gently placing his hand on the side of Cas’ face, only brushing his lips against his.

Teasing. He was teasing and Cas couldn’t stand it. His hands were shaking and his breathing was quick and short. He could feel the ghost of deans lips hovering a millimetre away from his own. He hadn’t even planted a single kiss before he moved his lips to Cas jaw, following it, leaving feather-like kisses as he did so.

“There’s something you have to know.” Dean murmured against Cas’ skin, his hands trailing down Cas’ sides, “If we do this” Cas gasped when Dean grabbed his ass, pulling him in closer, “You’re. **_Mine_** ” he growled. His voice was dark; almost feral. Although Cas’ hands were still shaking he grabbed Dean’s collar, pulling his face down and planting another rough kiss. They both fought for dominance and when Cas pulled away, he looked into those hungry green eyes, “Then make sure, everyone knows it.”

Deans smile was selfish as he dipped down again to kiss the blue-eyed boy. It was rugged and he pushed him back as they kissed. They only parted when he shoved him back to fall on the bed. Cas smiled when Dean crawled on-top of him only to continue the kiss. They both wanted more and to never let go. They wanted to touch and feel every inch of each other’s body and make sure they felt good. So they kissed, they grinded, the stripped. They touched and caressed every single inch they could. They didn’t care about the people just outside the door, they were together and that’s what was important.

Dean did live up to his promise. He did make sure everyone knew what was his. He left more than a few visible marks all over Cas’ neck and when they walked out together, he kept a tight grip around his waist. No one was taking Cas from him and he was going to make sure of it.


	5. Free form Poems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for some of these. If you know what they're based off of, i'm sorry. Don't hate me. I love you.

It’s hard

To think

To write

To remember _**you**_

I can see your smile

I can hear your laugh

I can feel your tears

The one’s I caused

The one’s I promised to stop

I’m sorry

I wish I could fix them now

I wish I could wipe them from your rosy cheeks

And kiss your soft lips

And make sure you were doing alright

But you’re gone

I only have the letters

The one’s you wrote for me

The one’s that still tear at my heart

I try to write back

I try so hard

But

It’s hard

To think

To write

To remember **_you_**

 

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

 

The flowers by your grave

They blossom

As they do everyday

I stand quietly

Reading your name

As I do everyday

Your letter

Rests in my lap

As it does everyday

The tears

Sting in my eyes

As they do everyday

My heart breaks

Missing your touch

As it does everyday

A blank sheet

Lays flat in front of my eyes

As it does everyday

The blank lines

Patiently waiting for me

As they do everyday

My hand trembles

When I raise the pen

As it does everyday

**_Dear Cas_ **

I write

As I do everyday

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

My angel

He’s new

To the whole

Human thing

He fell

From heaven

Years ago

With many others

He’s a stranger

To basic human things

Like eating

Like sleeping

Even driving

He gets tickets

Because he speeds a lot

On closed roads

But I don’t stop him

Because

It’s the one thing

He says

That lets him feel

Like he’s flying again

 


End file.
